April's Fool
by TheShibe
Summary: A short on what Nick does on April Fools. Rated T for profanities. R&R and as always, enjoy :D
April Fools

 _A/N: Hey! It's April Fools for me right now, so I cooked this one-shot up for you guys! R &R as always. This was also inspired by an ask_the_zpd Tumblr posts, much love to that account. Enjoy 3 _

_Phone: iPhone_

 _Furflix: Netflix_

 _Rick Wa_

Nick woke up early for once. With it being April's Fools day, he had to prepare his pranks in advance. He took out his checklist with his array of instruments (of mass humour). 'Whoopie cushions for Judy? Check. TNT Pops for Officer Ellie? Check. Fake donut for Clawhauser? Check. Taser disguised as pen for Chief Bozo? Check. Whipping cream for Officer Snow? Check.' As he ticked the items off his checklist, he grinned. Being a fox had certain advantages when it came to April Fools. For one thing, he would never be discovered.

(Judy's POV)

Judy awoke lazily as she stretched on her bed. It was April Fools, and she despised it ever since Nick Wilde had pranked her last year by placing bubble gum on her meter maid uniform. It took forever to get it off. She took all the necessary equipment she needed for work, making sure that she looked perfect, before leaving for work.

(At the ZPD)

'Hello there, Officer Hopps! Have you seen the newest Gazelle video! It was so good I was literally on Cloud 9! And also did you know that…' She pretended to listen and smiled along. Clawhauser was a bit too loquacious and once he started talking it would take more than mere Superglue to keep his mouth shut. (Hint: donuts.) Judy looked at her watch, and put on a surprised look. 'I'm sorry Ben but I really really have to go, or Chief Bogo will assign me to traffic duty!' Clawhauser looked her with pitying eyes, before sighing and stating, 'Alright, go off quickly. See you later in the afternoon!' He called, but Judy was long gone.

(Nick's POV)

Her eyes. They were amethyst. And those eyes were shining like the brightest stars as she strolled into the briefing room. 'Nick! You're early for once! Thank goodness you have…' Her sentence was cut short by the sound of a Whoopie cushion going off under her furry butt. 'Nick! Stop placing Whoopie cushions under my seat! You know I hate April Fools!' Her hurt eyes. Her ears flopped back, a sign that I took as her being upset by my little prank. I just smiled, and opened my arms as if to give her a hug. 'Aww… Nick. You just know how to cheer me up.' I smirked, taking this opportunity to have some friendly banter. 'Of course I do. You're a dumb bunny, as easy to read as a kid's book.'

She knew what was up. She replied playfully, 'Sly fox. Slipping cushions under me, eh? I'll tell Chief Bogo about that.'

At this moment, Officer Snow walked in. He was a tall polar bear, about 2 metres tall. Sneaking behind him, I applied the whipping cream… which I kind of added some fertiliser to. With its outer layer being white, hopefully he wouldn't notice until it was too late. Naturally, Judy kept a close eye on me and glared. I just stared back meekly, telling her to hush it silently.

Next, the Chief's table. I replaced his favourite writing pen with a taser lookalike. Hope he wouldn't holler too much. I swiftly slid back smoothly into my seat when Chief Bogo came in thundering, with the taser pen. I did my best to hide my giggling. Interesting, Judy also winked at me, what with her hate for Bogo for assigning her meter maid duty for the past week.

As Officer Snow stood up to greet the Chief, a loud splat sound could be heard across the room. This of course, attracted the attention of Officer Wilfred and William Wolfe, the twin wolves which were equally interested in pranks. They guffawed, physically incapable of hiding it. 'Snow! Your bum… it's full of fertiliser.' Thankfully, as a polar bear, he was a chill person in general and went along with the joke. He took out a tissue and wiped off the offending fertilizer. Chief Bogo commanded us to sit. 'Now, role call.. ouch that hurt… Wolfe brothers: Patrol around Tundra Town. The two fist bumped, having brought their devices to entertain them while waiting. Of course, with police policy, they were disguised as walkie-talkies, but mobile phones nonetheless. Finally, it came to the both of us. 'And Officer Wilde and Hopps… Patrol around Sahara Square.'

(After break)

It was a long, mundane three hour wait for crimes to happen. Only one pickpocket was picked out due to the lack of crime in the area. Otherwise, it was boring. When the clock hit 12, both I and Hopps hopped out of the car and raced to the nearest Zoobucks. We ordered a grande carrot Frappuccino (For us to share of course) and we got some weird looks, as usual, foxes and rabbits being natural enemies and all that moldy prejudiced bullshit. As we both sipped from the same drink, I pawed part of my prepacked carrot muffin (The only item that was not meant for a prank) and she took it, but not before eying it suspiciously. As we both chatted over the delicious (but overpriced) meal, a text message came in from Clawhauser.

'Best Feline: Hey Nick! Bogo umm… wants you two at the evidence room. Says he knows you did the taser prank and wanted to punish you two. Be back by 1, alright?' Nick sighed. The Evidence room. The most despised in the ZPD. It was infamous for the numerous stacks of paperwork and any who entered would find it hard to exit, for the paperwork had created a labyrinth.

(Back at the station)

I sighed in harmony with Judy. We had finally completed the paperwork for the 201 pickpocket, theft and vandalism cases in the past week. It was 6pm, dismissal time.

We drove through the haphazard evening traffic, and finally arrived at Judy's home. As it was a Friday today, Judy was alright with me crashing over at her house to watch some Furflix. As she entered the shower and tossed out her clothes, I took the opportunity to tease her a little. 'Hey, Carrots! I thought you said I was the messy one!' She blushed, and replied, 'Nick! I'm bathing now. Can you not touch my clothes?' I smirked, knowing that the clothes had to be washed anyways. I picked up the police uniform, slowly categorized them to ensure the colour won't mix, before placing them in the washing machine. As the comforting *wrr* of the machine resonated, I sat back and rested on her couch. Ever since that 'Night Howler' case, she had a respectable pay rise, and this spiffing new apartment, near the ZPD, was perfect for her. It had 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms (for those times I crash over of course) and a spacious living room/dining room. Certainly much better than the living hell she was living in. It was very fun to prank her evil landlord before leaving, that's for sure.

When she was done, I took the other bathroom which had all my paraphernalia (cologne, deodorant, shampoo, soap et cetera) and left my police clothes neatly in the washing machine. Judy was always surprised that when it came to clothes, I was extremely neat. Then again, she should have known that I was conscious of my attire and apparel through my tie. But anyone who doesn't like Hawaiian shirts (cough cough Judy cough cough) wouldn't know what fashion is. (Please don't tell her I said that.)

As I went through the motions of washing up, Judy giggled. 'Hey! Why is your home screen wallpaper my face?' I sighed. 'Carrots, you do know that I love you more than Clawhauser loves donuts, right? And also, do you know how hard it was get a good photo of you?' I spat the last words with sarcasm, knowing that she would tease back. 'Well, it's not like you don't know how to take pictures do you… or do you?' She laughed, before adding the punchline, 'I'm taking your aviators if you don't apologise for that Whoopie cushion this morning!' I quickly changed up into my most casual attire (A plain polo shirt and some blue pants) and sat at the sofa, before apologising for the prank in the morning.

(After 1 hour)

'Ahh… Game of Thrones season 5 ending was just so sad! I wish Jon Snow didn't have to like that!' Judy commented. I had similar views. A buzz emanated from the phone, reminding me of what I had to do.

'Judy… have you seen the new Gazelle music video?' Her ears perked up instantly like bread from a toaster. She was a huge fan of Gazelle, just like Clawhauser and Chief Bogo (just that Chief would never admit it to both of us). I led her to the site, where it seemed to depict a typical Gazelle music video opening. And then, the prank began.

' _We're no strangers to love …You know the rules and so do I…'_ A familiar tune popped up. 'Nick! I thought you said this was a Gazelle video!' Her ears popped up in outrage, which I thought was quite adorable (don't tell her this). 'Ahem… Judy… I always had a little trouble differentiating Rick Ratsley and Gazelle…' I smirked, knowing that the prank had working. However, it wasn't just a normal one. 'Carrots…' I mumbled. 'Yes, Nick?' she replied endearingly. 'I just to tell you…' 'Tell me what, Nick?' 'I'm… Never gonna give up up, never gonna let you down…' I continued, warbling along to the lyrics of the song, before she slapped me softly. 'Nick, you silly, silly goofball.' She smiled, before I paused the video.

(Bedtime)

It was bedtime, 12AM. As we slept on different beds, Judy whispered to me,' Nick…' I replied softly, 'Yes, Cottontail?' 'Well… I'll never give you up to…' I saw her smile, before we both slept.

 _Note: All song lyrics and other possibly copyrighted stuff rights go to their respective owners. I have no claim of the song lyrics. Characters belong to Disney._

 _A/N: Heh. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please R &R always. Peace!_


End file.
